Vagabond Hearts
by Wingstar102
Summary: Takes places before "Adjustments"... Basically explains how Jou and Seto became friends... Fluff and R/B Means YAOI kids! Other pairings inside...
1. Rhythm of My Heart

Rhythm of My Heart  
  
By: Wingstar  
  
Disclaimer: Well duh I don't own this.... If I did, Yugi would be a dominatrix and Yami would be his bitch... Don't own song either....  
  
Notes: I decided to do the events before "Adjustments" before I write the sequel to it called "Thesaurus"... Don't ask about the titles. This Arc is set to songs in the Rod Steward called "Vagabond Heats". Thusly, the name of this Arc is called "Vagabond Hearts"... Tell me how you like this so far... Lyrics are in *!!!!*.... I can't write a South Philly/New Yorker accent to save my life so forget it, you guys can just imagine it... If you hate it tell me and I'll improve it or trash it... Your choice. On with the fic!  
  
Rhythm of My Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Across the street, the river runs  
  
Down in the gutter, life is slipping away*  
  
Lynch mobs aren't all that different in this day and age from their Wild Western origins. Unfortunately for Seto Kaiba, he was finding this out first hand.  
  
Glancing back at the angry people that were trying to chase him down, he noted that the only differences between this mob and the ones from the movies was:  
  
1) Better weapons  
  
2) No rope (that he could see)  
  
3) Different clothing  
  
Keen blue eyes also caught sight of something else, a tall blonde with brown eyes. He blinked but the blonde male was gone.  
  
Under normal circumstances he would have wondered at why that hair and those eyes seemed familiar, but at the current moment in time, he was running for his life.  
  
After a few more minutes of mad-dashing to get away from his would-be attackers, the brunette found himself face down in the dust. Again, he caught a flash of blonde and brown. Wriggling out from under the man who have tackled him, he put a name to the grinning maniac... Katsuya Jounochi.  
  
Standing up quickly, the CEO pulled back a fist, figuring if he had to fight, he would start with the smiling jackanapp before him. To add strangeness to his already seriously fucked up day however, Jou pushed Seto towards the aircraft boneyard that seperated the bussiness district from the ghettoes. The elder Kaiba hesitated.  
  
"Get going Kaiba! They're catching up to you!"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Go! I'll explain later." Jou winked and disappeared into the darkened streets as Seto took off running again.  
  
*Love may still exist in another place  
  
Running undercover of a helicopter blade*  
  
After jumping the fence enclosing the boneyard's compound, Seto continued to plunge headlong into the night.  
  
As he ran, he noted how overheated he was starting to become. Instantly greatful for the early Spring heat wave. He was only wearing a white tanktop, faded blue jeans and a pair of ratty old sneakers after all. They had caught him completely unprepared for this situtation. The air rushing by him as he ran helped keep him cooler, a small blessing.  
  
Voices suddenly entered his hearing, located to his right. Thinking fast, he ducked behind a pile of chopper blades and engines, keeping low to the ground.  
  
*The flames are getting higher in effigy  
  
Burning down the bridges of my memory*  
  
Jounochi watched the young brunette as he hid amougst helicopter parts and darkness.  
  
In Jou's eyes, this was not the cold, heartless, egotist he had known. The man that he watched, from atop the gutted out foward section of a C-5 Galaxy, was reckless and afraid.  
  
A reddish-yellow shimmer at his left drew his attention away from Seto. Fire. There was a fire in the area of the Kaiba Estate. Upon closer scrutiny, he paled. It was the Kaiba Estate that was burning. Whatever Seto had done, it certainly pissed these people off... they wanted Kaiba dead.  
  
*Love may still be alive somewhere, someday  
  
Where they're downing deer  
  
A hunderd steel towns away*  
  
The blonde snorted in disgust. People were so cruel to each other.  
  
Not that the city of Domino was a 100% violence-free place. People were robbed, mugged, raped and murdered all the time, but a full-out hunting party seemed just a touch bit overboard to Jou.  
  
'Time to move Jou.' He thought. 'You got to snag Kaiba before anyone else decides to find him first.'  
  
*Oh the rhythm of my heart  
  
Is beating like a drum  
  
With the words "I love you"  
  
Rolling off my tongue*  
  
'Calm down Seto, just breathe deep and stay still...'  
  
Now matter what Seto told himself, he couldn't stop flinching or ducking at every sound. He could almost swear they could track him down just by following the sound of his heart, it was beating so loud.  
  
Finally, his body couldn't stand staying immobile any longer. Sparing a thought for Mokuba, who thankfully was out of the country for a few days, he flung himself back into the open and continued the chase towards the ghettoes.  
  
*No never will I roam  
  
For I know my place is home  
  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
  
I'll be sailing*  
  
Cursing Fate, Karma and any other entity that could be named for such ill- luck, Seto stopped to get his bearings.  
  
He knew he was close to the docks, that fact was evident from the smell of salt in the air. He couldn't read the street signs though, because of his poor vision.  
  
Yes, the great CEO of Kaiba Corp needed glasses to see things at far to medium distances.  
  
*Photographs and kerosene  
  
Light up my darkness (light it up)*  
  
The smell of fire and a flash of light shook him out of his indecision concerning direction. He went right, since it was his instinictual choice and at this point in time, he was /not/ about to argue with instinct.  
  
*I can still feel the touch  
  
Of your thin blue jeans  
  
Running down the alley  
  
I've got my eyes all over you baby*  
  
He didn't get very far.  
  
Hands reached out, grabbing him. They dragged him into the dark recesses of an alleyway, one arm sneaking around his slim waist while the other hand settled over his mouth in a firm but gentle grip.  
  
Seto stood flush against the man behind him... And male he was. Seto's abductor was strong, the arm around his waist was steel cable. He had a strong, muscled stomache and chest under what Seto guessed was a tee-shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
Warm breath tickled the brunette's ear delicately when the being behind him spoke into his neck.  
  
"Shh.... You're safe with me."  
  
Sapphire-blue eyes widened in recognization.  
  
" 'ou...?" A barely audiable whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Jou. Now stay quiet and still 'til they pass."  
  
Seto breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into the strong comforting grip that Jou had him in. The irony of the situtation did not escape him however.Here he was, wrapped in the arms of his exact opposite and rival. Also his savior.  
  
" 'ou?" When the young man behind him didn't seem to acknowledge him, Seto tried a different tactic. The brunette languidly ran his tongue over Jou's palm, which was still pressed to his mouth.  
  
"Kaiba. you really shouldn't do that..." Jou's voice was deepened slightly with a faint tinge of lust. "That's one of my weak spots..."  
  
The slender hand disappeared from Seto's lips only to resettle itself across his crest, effectively imprisoning him.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, Kaiba, I don't want you dead, which is obviously what that herd of barbarians intends to do. Not only that, but I don't know you well enough to hate you." It didn't escape Kaiba that Jou was capable of intellent speech. Maybe Jou wasn't the mutt Seto claimed him to be.  
  
Again, that strange sense of irony made itself known.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Seto winced after he realised the tone he used. It came out more as an accusation than the question he wanted it to be.  
  
"I saw you running from those unevolved humans and decided to give chase." Was the simple reply.  
  
*Oh the rhythm of my heart  
  
Is beating like a drum  
  
With the words "I love you"  
  
Rolling off my tongue*  
  
They stood, locked in that embrace for some time before the feeling of terror and the threat of discovery lessened.  
  
"I need to go." Seto said. Immediately Jou stepped back, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
  
"You can't."  
  
Whirling around, Seto stared at the smaller man and snapped, "And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because, your home was torched. I saw it burn." The audacity of the mutt's bluntness shook Seto. "You can come stay with me, until this whole thing blows over."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. If nothing else, it gives me the excuse to get to know you better so I can find a proper reason to hate you." That cheeky, idiot grin flashed and Jou motioned for Seto to follow him, which Seto did, assuming the blonde was showing him to his home.  
  
*No never will I roam  
  
For I know my place is home  
  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
  
I'll be sailing*  
  
As the duo made their way through the dark, humid streets, curiousity eventually got the best of Jou.  
  
"Why are they chasing you?"  
  
"Remember the duel disk systems?" At Jou's nod, Seto continued, "Well, it seems that there was a malfunction in one of them and it exploded in a child's face."  
  
"That's terrible! Is the kid alright?"  
  
"No. It sent shrapnel into in head and chest... He died from his injuries. These people assume that it was my personal fault and that is why they are chasing me."  
  
*Oh I've got lightening in my veins  
  
Shifting like the handle of a slot machine  
  
Love may still exist in another place  
  
I'm just yanking back the handle, no expression on my face*  
  
They soon came to a small, seemingly delapidated house. Jou opened the door and let Seto preceed him inside. The interior, as opposed to the exterior, was very neat... Almost like it was untouched.  
  
"This is your home?"  
  
"Yeah, well me and Shizuka's. I'm a neat freak and obsessive-compulsive to boot, so I'm always cleaning." Jou motioned for Seto to sit on the small black couch. "Are you hungry? Cuz I can make you something."  
  
"Yes, please. I'm famished." Seto started to fidgit, not yet over the adrendaline rush caused by the night's events. He also didn't sit, for he didn't want to make the couch dirty. Jou instantly noticed his hesitation.  
  
"One second." Jou disappeared down the hallway and entered the first door on the left. After a few minutes of cursing and shuffling he returned with a white shirt, black shorts and a couple of towels.  
  
As he handed them over to Seto, he said, "Why don't you go shower while I make us dinner. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to eat when you're covered in sweat, blood and mud." Mohogany eyes twinkled in amusement. "Not that I mind though," he added."You look good covered in dirt."  
  
"Huh?" Seto blinked. 'Yeah, very articulate genius!'  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know I was gay."  
  
One slim, cinnamon colored eyebrow rose in inquiry.  
  
"Yep. Gay. Like Alexander the Great gay." Again, that grin.  
  
"Oh." The eyebrow lowered.  
  
"Yeah. Go shower, first door to the right and I'll bandage up those abrasions on your arms and legs before we eat... k?"  
  
With that, both young men went to their respective tasks.  
  
*oh the rhythm of my heart  
  
Is beating like a drum  
  
With the words "I love you"  
  
Rolling off my tongue*  
  
After a very hot shower, Seto peeked into the kitchen. There was Jou, rolling something into a tortilla, humming a tune that sounded faintly Irish. Whatever the blonde had rolled into those tortillas smelled good and looked even better to his growling stomache.  
  
"Where's your sister?" It hadn't been his intention to scare his host, but he did it seemed.  
  
"Holy fucking hell monkey!" Jou yelped and spun around, a hand pressed to his chest. "Damn near had me jumping out of my skin!"  
  
Seto grinned and had the good grace to look apologetic.  
  
"Oh, hell." Jou handed Seto the plate with the burrito he had finished and gestured for Seto to sit in the living room.  
  
"Shizuka is out with her woman, Isis." Jou had anticipated the questioning blue eyes and nodded. "Yeah, she's a lesbian. Yeah, so is Isis. No, she won't be home 'til tomorrow. Answered all your questions?"  
  
Seto blinked, then blinked again, then opened his mouth, shut it and nodded dumbly.  
  
"Good." Jou pulled out the first-aide kit and set to work bandaging up his guest.  
  
*No never will I roam  
  
For I know my place is home  
  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
  
I'll be sailing*  
  
"I am never, /EVER/ letting you tend anything on any part of my body, /EVER/ again."  
  
"Sorry, but it needed to be done, Kaiba." A sympathetic smile was given before Jou started to systematically demolish his burrito.  
  
Kaiba just shrugged and bit into his own burrito. And also proceeded to scarf down what turned out to be beef with red and green bellpeppers, and onion.  
  
"Mmmmm... that was delicious. I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Yeah, well I can't sew or work on cars, so I guess it works out. Also, I should tell you the four house rules:  
  
1) No yelling at anything... We hear screaming enough from our Dad... We are civil to each other and that means talking out a problem. And yeah, that applies to everyone.  
  
2)First names are used here. No more of this "Kaiba", "Katsuya" bullshit. Yes?"  
  
Jou held out his hand. Hesitantly, Seto placed his hand in Jou's slightly smaller one. It was calloused with long fingers and indentantions in the knuckles, testimony to being broken many times in fights. Jou's hand wrapped around his in a firm handshake.  
  
"Jou."  
  
"Seto."  
  
They released hands and Jou continued.  
  
"3) No sleeping on the couch. No guest of mine ever slept on the couch. You'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. And finally,  
  
4)Stay as long as you like. Whatever is in this house you can use, but you might want to ask Shizuka before borrowing anything of her's. Not that I think that will be a problem. Any questions?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"Good, welcome to my home." Jou's idiotic grin transformed into a broad, heart-warming smile and Seto found himself returning Jou's charming smile with one of his own. His time spent here would definitately be interesting.  
  
In that fleeting moment, Seto saw how much the blond, chocolate-eyed male belonged here...  
  
And it seemed as if he did too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC! But only if you guys like it. C&C please! 


	2. Broken Arrow

Broken Arrow  
  
By: Wingstar  
  
Disclaimer: Well duh I don't own this.... If I did, Ryou would be a sadist and Bakura would be his masocistic whore... Don't own song either....  
  
Notes: Lyrics are in *!!!!*.... Mental links are in / Yugi / or //Yami //.... I can't write a South Philly/New Yorker accent to save my life so forget it, you guys can just imagine it... I know "Rebel Heart" is after "Rhythm of My Heart" but it just didn't fit, so I nix it... If you hate it tell me and I'll improve it or trash it... Your choice... Yes I really did have this last part happen cuz I hate doctors so my friend set it for me instead, you get it when you read it... On with the fic!  
  
Reviewers: You guys are so fucking awesome!  
  
Broken Arrow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ Three days after "Rhythm of My Heart"]  
  
* Who else is gonna bring you a broken arrow  
  
Who else is gonna bring you a bottle of rain *  
  
Yugi and Yami Motou were told that Seto Kaiba was staying at the Katsuya residence, but they never actually expected the sight of him when he opened the door clad in jean cut-offs, green tank top and barefoot.  
  
Sapphire eyes widened slightly when Seto noticed who stood on the porch. He smiled in a shy, geeky sort of way, and motioned for them to come inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Jou's not here at the moment. He had to go to the store."  
  
Yami snorted and sat on the couch. "I am surprised you have not throttled him yet, Kaiba."  
  
Yugi, who sat on the arm of the couch, smacked Yami lightly on the head. "Remember the house rules, Yami."  
  
The Eygptian gave an exasperated sigh. "But Hikari," he whined.  
  
"No ' but 's Yami." Violet eyes twinkled in amusement even though Yugi crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Yami sighed again and his blood-stained eyes drifted to the silently laughing brunette. "Forgive me... Seto." He glanced at Yugi for a moment. "It seems my pride still gets the better of me sometimes."  
  
Seto shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Old habits die hard and I understand that." He gave the two men another smile. "I forget my manners. Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
Yami shook his head. Yugi voiced to the contrary. "Yeah, I'm thirsty, but I'll get it. I need to check something in the kitchen anyways."  
  
Yami gave Yugi a questioning look.  
  
/I'll explain later./  
  
//Ok.//  
  
* There he goes, moving across the water  
  
There he goes, turning my whole world around *  
  
"So..." the brunette began uncertainly, "What has everyone been up to since Battle City?"  
  
"That is easy enough to fill you in on. Anzu and Mai are in America, they opened a dance studio there. Isis and Shizuka work in the local museums. Jou, as I am sure he has told you by now, is a bartender. Ryou and Bakura offically a couple now. Malik and Bakura are in between jobs, and Ryou, of all things, is a car and motorcycle mechanic."  
  
Seto snorted and grinned.  
  
"Oh, that is not even the best part! He built Bakura and Malik bikes from scratch and is currently building Marik's. Wait until you see them and you will understand the humor.  
  
Marik and my Hikari are both in their Senior years of college. They are studying to become History teachers."  
  
"That's not too much of a surprise." Seto offered.  
  
"Yes, well... Anyways, I run the Game Shop now. Grandfather is just too old to do it anymore."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"Physically, no. So go bite it sideways."  
  
Seto blinked. "That is definately a new phrase."  
  
"Blame Malik and Jou. Back to what I was saying. We also have a cat and that is the reason I have a body now."  
  
"Dare I ask?" Sarcasm was evident in his voice.  
  
Yani glared at him half-heartedly but continued. "The this is, we have been searching for an answer for months with no result. I have just chalked it up to another piece of strange phenomenea in my existance." He shrugged then continued. "Honda and Otogi are-" The front door opened.  
  
"Honde and Otogi are in Russia," Jou supplied as he walked in and shut the door with his foot since his arms were full of bags. "And to round out the list, my father is in jail for public intoxication and assault of a police officer. He won't be around for the next couple of months."  
  
Seto got up from his seat on the only chair and took the bags from Jou with a small smile. "You got them, so I'll put them away."  
  
* Do you feel what I feel  
  
Can we make it so that's part of the deal *  
  
Jou smiled, rolled up to the balls of his feet and kissed Seto on the cheek. "Thank you, Seto."  
  
As Jou went to sit in the noww unoccupied chair, Seto went into the kitchen and stowed away the groceries.  
  
//Yugi! You missed it!// Yami mind-called.  
  
Yugi popped his head into the livingroom. /Missed what?/  
  
Yami mentally replayed the moment between the blonde and the brunette and added with a snicker, //That was so sickeningly sweet that I think I am going to gag.//  
  
Yugi laughed and went back into the kitchen to finish making coffee. Yugi noticed the slight blush that streaked Seto's pale face and he couldn't help but tease.  
  
"Ah, is the Seto-dragon happy around the Jou-puppy?"  
  
"You don't miss much, do you?" Was the calm retort.  
  
"With two sets of eyes, ears and a mental link? Nope, not really."  
  
"Thought not."  
  
Yugi gave the much taller man a sly grin and a conspiritaul wink before poking his head back into the livingroom.  
  
"Coffee, gentlemen?" Yami's ears perked up at the offer.  
  
"Don't tell me, caffine junkie, I already know that you do. Jou? What about you?"  
  
"Yes, he does, and I have it already." Seto piped up, walking into the room carrying four cups of coffee. "I also have yours and Yami's. Heavy cream and sugar, right?" Seto said to Yami, grinning at his dropped-jaw expression.  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
"Shizuka told me." Blue eyes met the crimson eyes of Yami and he added, "Peace?"  
  
Yami wiped the stunned look off his face and accepted the cup from Seto. "Peace." He smiled  
  
"Yugi. Light sugar, heavy cream." Sitting down next to Yami, Yugi took his cup greatfully and nodded in thanks.  
  
Seto then handed Jou his mug. "Jou. Heavy sugar, heavy cream with cinnamon."  
  
"Thank you kindly." Jou smiled and Seto sat cross-legged on the floor to Jou's left, leaning against the side of the recliner.  
  
"What's in your coffee Seto?" Jou answered Yugi's question.  
  
"He likes it black." Jou smiled fondly at Seto and unconsciously dropped his hand down to pet the brunette's hair as he looked up. "Don't ask me why."  
  
Seto purred his contentment as the casual conversation continued late into the evening, during which Yami and Yugi shared a knowing smile and snickered comment through their link about the two.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Looking up at the wall clock, Yugi's eyes widened slightly. "Wow! It's already one in the morning!"  
  
"Yeah. It's funny how time flies when you're in good company." Seto commented with a yawn.  
  
Jou stifled a chuckle. "Ah, is our Dragon sleepy?"  
  
"Extremely..." Seto gave the two a tired smile.  
  
"Of course he is. He's coming down from his caffine buzz." Yugi added, glancing at his sleeping Yami, who was currently curled half in his lap and half on the couch.  
  
"You two can crash here tonight." Jou told the Hikari. "That's if Seto doesn't mind sleeping on the couch for tonight?"  
  
"No, I don't mind... but where will you sleep?"  
  
"The chair." Getting up, Jou went and carried Yami to his room. Yugi followed his friend and waved goodnight to Seto.  
  
* I've gotta hold you in these arms of steel  
  
Lay your heart on the line, this time *  
  
Seto was jolted awake at the sound of something large hitting the floor. Glancing over to see if Jou had also heard it, he found the man sitting up against the base of the chair, quietly crying into his arms.  
  
"Jou?" he whispered. Getting off the couch, he crawled to him. "Jou-puppy, please don't cry. You don't have to tell me what's wrong but please don't cry." Seto gathered the sobbing male into his arms and rocked him gently.  
  
"Seto?" Jou sniffed a few times and looked up into his cormforter's eyes, which had turned into the color of steel in the dark.  
  
"You know puppy, if you were so uncomfortable in the chair, you could have just asked to share the couch." Seto teased gently, to which he was treated to a smile, charming smile from the man he held. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
* I wanna breathe when you breathe  
  
When you whisper like that, hot summer breeze *  
  
After Jou had settled on the couch, with Seto curled behind him, Jou asked in a whisper, "Not that I'm complaining but since when did you become so... caring?"  
  
"Since Mokuba has become my personal secretary, which I've never had before. He likes the challenge that my work gives him and he's very good at it. He also does it so I don't work myself to death." He chuckled. "He says I'm an ass when I'm overworked."  
  
"That's an understatement." Jou sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body behind his, causing Seto to move his arms and wrap them around Jou.  
  
Seto caught his breath and marveled at how easily and well Jou fit against him.  
  
The blonde was slightly smaller than him, shoulders and arms comfortably encompassed by his own. Straight back and a smooth chest with an extremely trim stomach, Jou was shorter than him by maybe five inches and Seto was sure that if he sat with Jou straddling his lap, they would be able to look each other in the eyes.  
  
Slim hips, firm buttocks, long legs, slender feet with long toes, a long neck and a charming, sweet personality to boot, all pressed up against him. He couldn't help but appreciate the beauty that he currently held.  
  
Seto smothered his smile into blond hair he had his face buried in. For Seto believed undoubtingly that love was love and when he found it, race, gender, nationality or creed didn't matter. And Jou was definitely someone he had truly come to love over the years because of Jou's passion. He never realised how truly lovely he was though.  
  
* Count the beads of sweat that cover me  
  
Didn't you show me a sign this time *  
  
Seto was wrenched out of his thoughts of the man that he was entangled with by something biting his forearm firmly.  
  
"Took you long enough. I had to resort to gnawing on your arm to get your attention."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Seto smiled again and asked, "And the reason for you having to jerk me from my thoughts?"  
  
"I just remembered to ask you what time do we have to pick up Mokuba from the airport tomorrow."  
  
"Eleven am."  
  
"Good. That means I can sleep in." Jou yawned deeply, causing him to bump the bite mark, which made Seto hissed slightly in pain. Noticing this, Jou shifted the brunette's afflicked limb so that it fell over his shoulder and began to lick the bite, soothing it with his tongue. Seto bit lip lip and shuddered slightly, whimpering quietly.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that Jou." Seto commented breathlessly.  
  
Jou stopped. "Why?"  
  
"Because you have no idea how much that turns me on." Seto replied in husky whisper. To prove it, Seto shifted his hips minutely and pressed his half- hard penis into the back of Jou's thigh. "And I don't want to do something that either of us will regret."  
  
* Who else is gonna bring you a broken arrow  
  
Who else is gonna bring you a bottle of rain  
  
There he goes moving across the water  
  
There he goes turning my whole world around *  
  
Dawn found Yugi walking into the living room, treating him to the sight of Seto and Jou curled up on the couch, both still asleep. His Yami had to to see this.  
  
/Yami?/ Grinning maliciously, for his aibou was still asleep, Yugi decided to wake him.  
  
He composed the image of himself riding his yami, head thrown back in ecstacy. To that picture he included all the sounds, smells and other sensations that would accompany that situtation and sent it to his sleeping other.  
  
His grin stretched conciderably wider when he 'felt' and heard Yami start awake and fall out of the bed.  
  
//You are so dead, Hikari.// Yami growled as he walked up to stand next to Yugi.  
  
/Yeah, well, it was worth your reaction. Plus I thought you should this.// He motioned towards the couch, whereSeto was using Jou as a stuff teddy bear. /I think Jou has a crush on a certain blue-eyed CEO./  
  
//Well, that is disturbing to see this early in the morning. I am going to the bathroom.//  
  
/Why? To get that image I gave out of your system?/ He asked in mock- innocence.  
  
//Shut up.// The Pharaoh grumbled as he went to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
A soft groan and a set of linking blue eyes alerted Yugi the the fact that they had awaken Seto.  
  
"Morning!" Yugi chirped quietly but happily, being sure not to wake the couch's other occupant.  
  
"Morning..." Was the half-grumbled, half-sighed reply.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Yugi grinned while he watched Seto carefully disentangle himself from the sleeping blonde, but then he moved quickly into the kitchen to make coffee so that Seto wouldn't know he watched.  
  
"You know, you should feel very priviledged." Yugi commented off-handedly when Seto walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Why is that?" Seto asked, talking the same off-handed tone so as not to alert Yugi to the fact that he had his full attention.  
  
"Because Jou is very..." He continued as he make coffee.  
  
"Picky." Yami supplied as he too sauntered into the kitchen.  
  
"Picky, thank you, about who is allowed to touch him and who he touches." Violet met saphirre when Seto looked at Yugi.  
  
"I didn't know that." He mulled over that piece of imformation while he raided the fridge for something to feed them.  
  
"Move." Yami grumbled and pushed the CEO out from in front of the fridge. The crimson-eyed spirit then proceeded to pull out eggs, ham, bell peppers, milk and cheese.  
  
"He can cook?" Seto asked in astonishment.  
  
"Oh yes. He's almost as good as Jou and Bakura at cooking." Yugi grinned when his other growled out, "I'm better at it than that soul stealer."  
  
"Neither will he ever admit that Bakura is better, I'm afraid." Yugi sighed and handed Seto two cups of coffee. "Go wake Jou and give him his Java."  
  
* Do you feel what I feel  
  
Can you see what I see  
  
Can you cut behind the mystery *  
  
Seto sat on the edge of the couch after sitting down his and Jou's mugs and began to gently brush the flaxen strands out of Jou's face. "Puppy?" He murmured. "Jou? wake up."  
  
"Mmmm, don't want to..." Was the mummbled response, but murky brown eyes looked up at Seto as Jou turned his face into the brunette's smooth palm.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine. Here's your coffee," Seto handed him the warm mug, "and Yami is making breakfast."  
  
Jou sat up and winced, his muscles knotted from the cramped sleeping position. "Sometimes I forget how small this fucking sofa is," Jou confided before taking a drink of coffee.  
  
"I'm surprised you can sleep on it at all. It certainly can't fit someone with legs as long as yours comfortably. It's even more astounding that we both fit on it!"  
  
Jou blushed blighly at the memory of Seto's words and actions of last night, and looked towards the kitchen so Seto wouldn't see his face. There stood Yugi, in the kitchen doorway, with a shit-eating grin on his face while drinking his own cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh, go bite it Yugi." Jou snapped.  
  
"Bite what?" Was the sardonic question.  
  
"Yami's ass, for all I care." As Yugi disappeared into the kitchen, Jou added, "And find out what he's cooking!"  
  
Thirty seconds later, Yugi came bursting out of the kitchen, with Yami hot on his heels waving around a spatula. Yugi hurddled over the back of the couch, right in Seto's lap. Seto let out a surprised squeak and Jou burst into laughter at the sight.  
  
"Grab that Hikari!" Yami roared, just in time for Seto to catch the violet- eyed young man before he got away.  
  
"I've got him!" The brunette crowed happily.  
  
Yami was there in a flash as Jou lifted his legs over Seto's head, since Setowas still sitting in front of him and he was still half-sitting and half-laying down, and placed them gingerly on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other end of the small sofa, the yami had grabbed Yugi from Seto and was currently trying to tickle "the impertanent little snot of a lovely Hikari," as he put it, to death.  
  
"Ok kids!" Isis yelled from the hallway. Jou just laughed harder as he watched Seto nearly jump out of his skin at the sound of her voice. He had clearly not forgotten his encounters with her magic.  
  
* I will meet you by the witness tree  
  
Leave the whole world behind *  
  
In the end, Jou and Isis finished breakfest: omelettes.  
  
During the meal, the four young men were told by Shizuka that the reason they didn't return to the Ishtar residence after their dinner-date was because Malik had spazzed out again and Marik wanted to make sure that no one was around that could get hurt.  
  
After breakfest, Yami and Yugi left to their home while Jou and Seto left to pick up the younger Kaiba.  
  
But as they walked down to Jou's car, Seto paused. "You're driving?" He asked incrediously. "In that?"  
  
The object of Seto's question was a decommissioned Army Hummer from the Vietnam War era, complete with battle scars.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't she awesome? I got her at an aution." The lanky blonde said while petting the hood of his Hummer proudly. "She runs like a dream and has a lot of interior room." He grinned and motioned for his companion to get in while climbing into the driver side and starting the mosterous vehicle.  
  
"So what gate are we picking your brother up at?" Jou asked after a few minutes of driving in silence.  
  
Seto frowned. "He just told me to meet him in the airport's cafeteria at eleven."  
  
"Oh... Do you even know where he went?"  
  
"No, I don't poke my nose into his private affairs. He just told me he needed a short vacation."  
  
"Oh." The rest of the drive was spent in an easy silence.  
  
* I wanna come when you call  
  
I'll get to you if I have to crawl *  
  
At first glance of the dinning area, Jou thought Mokuba was late. Seto, however, saw his young sibling immediately and also saw his nose buried in a car magazine.  
  
Casual as you please, Seto sauntered up behind his brother and cleared his throat. "Brother! How many times have I told you not to read porn magazines in public?"  
  
Slate gray eyes sparkled with mirth as he turned in his seat to look up at Seto. "But Brother!" Mokuba mock-pouted. "They look so sexy!"  
  
Both laughed and Mokuba tackled-hugged his brother. At that moment, Jou noticed how much the raven haired boy that he once knew had grown into the tall, teasing young man he saw now.  
  
He had grown tall, but not as tall as his brother. Wild black hair was pulled into a loose braid that swung to his hips and he still wore the baggy jeans and long-sleeved shirts that he was known for. He was also lanky and straight-backed, much like his brother. The resemblence was hard to miss.  
  
"Where have you been? Little Brother, a lot has happened this past week!" Seto's piercing eyes flickered to Jou then back to his brother as they both got ahold of themselves. Jou fidgeted, unsure of what to do.  
  
Mokuba make the dicision for him.  
  
"Jou!" He cried happily and gave the blonde a crushing embrace.  
  
* They can't hold me with these iron walls  
  
We've got mountians to climb *  
  
"Wow Squirt! You've grown since I last saw you!" Jou grinned and tilted Mokuba's face up with a finger under his chin. "Let me have a better look at you." He chuckled while Mokuba scowled selfconsciously. "My, you're as handsome as your brother. I wonder if you have to beat people off of you, with such good looks?"  
  
Jou tapped Mokuba's nose and let the teen's face fall, while laughing at his furious blush. He looked at Seto. "You should be careful with this one. Someone may come and steal your brother away from you while you are looking."  
  
Seto snorted goodnaturedly. "Who? You?"  
  
"Nope! He's not my type." Jou retorted cheerfully, while thinking ruefully, 'You are though.'  
  
Mokuba made a mental note of the shift in Jou's eyes. His people-reading skills had improved greatly due to the fact that his brother and two lovers rarely say what's on their minds. He quickly concluded to watch for the time being and intervene later, should things get... hairy.  
  
"Let's go home, gentlemen." Jou said as he threw an arm over each of the Kaiba brothers' shoulders. "How do turkey sandwiches sound for lunch?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Mokuba answered. "Airplane food is disgusting."  
  
* Who else is gonna bring you a broken arrow  
  
Who else is gonna bring you a bottle of rain *  
  
On the drive back to the Katsuya's, Seto filled his brother in on why they would be staying with Jou for a couple of weeks.  
  
"Interesting, to say the least." Was Mokuba's only comment as Jou unlocked his front door.  
  
Just as Jou went for the knob, the door crashed open and Shizuka ran out in tears, acciedently, while pushing her brother out of the way, pushed his down the short flight of concrete steps.  
  
He snarled in pain as he landed on his right forearm with a dull, gut- wrenching snap. Shizuka didn't notice, she had already fled down the street and out of sight.  
  
"Jou!" Both brothers were at his side in an instant, helping him into a sitting postition.  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital, Jou. You're bleeding all over the place." Setogingerly picked up the blonde and was about to walk to the Hmmer when Jou stopped him with a glare and a strained order.  
  
"No. I abhor hospitals. Call Ryou."  
  
Seto nodded and instead set Jou on the steps. "Mokuba," but his brother cut him off.  
  
"I'm on it," and he dashed into the house. Seeing Isis on the couch, he stopped short of picking up the phone. "Hello, Isis. I didn't know you would be here." Catching the mournful look in her clear blue eyes, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Only that I said something idoitic to Shizuka and she became upset and ran off."  
  
"That sucks." She nodded at the blunt statement and Mokuba picked up the phine, dailing Ryou's cell number.  
  
"Hello, Ryou speaking."  
  
"Hey Ryou, it's Mokuba."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, we have a problem and need you to come over."  
  
"Sure thing. Where are you?"  
  
"Jou's place. Hurry please."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Mokuba heard the dail tone and , after setting the receiver back into it's cradle, waved to Isis and went back outside to wait with Jou.  
  
* There he goes moving across the water  
  
There he goes turning my whole world around *  
  
Ten minutes elapsed before the three on the porch saw the silver-white and platinum hair that belonged to Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar.  
  
"Sorry we're late but the bastard cashier at the store didn't believe that my ID actually belonged to me." Ryou said as he climbered off the motorcycle. "Now, what is so important that I had to come over?" The tone of his voice was cheerful.  
  
"Broke my fucking arm." Jou hissed tightly.  
  
"Really? That's easy enough to take care of." The Hikari grinned. "I'm surprised you didn't just tell them how to set it." He gestured at the Kaiba's.  
  
"Just set the fucking thing. I'm bleeding also."  
  
Ryou's eyes bulged a fraction and he hurriedly gave orders. "Mokuba, go in the kitchen and in the fridge, there's an insulin-like bottle and a syringe in the butter compartment. Bring it here quick." Mokuba nodded off and disappeared back into the house. Ryou looked at Seto. "Stand back, Jou may lash out."  
  
Mokuba returned and handed the items over. "What's that for?" Seto asked, flinching at the sight of the large needle.  
  
"It's a blood-clotting agent. Our dear Jou here has a form of hemophilia." Ryou answered shortly while he filled the needle from the bottle. "One more thing Mokuba." Coffee brown eyes glanced at the teen to make sure he was listening. "Under the bathroom sink, in the first-aide kit, is an ace bandage. Get it please."  
  
While Mokuba hunted down the bandage and after Ryou injected Jou, the Hikari turned to Marik with a smirk.  
  
"Marik, I need a favor." He cojoaled, his vioce sickeningly sweet.  
  
"What you need, Ryou-Hikari?"  
  
"Would you make it so Jou can't move?"  
  
Marik nodded. "My choice how?"  
  
"Oh... Of course! You know more about submission holds than me, so it's up to your discretion."  
  
"Good!" Marik patted Jou's hair when he had climbed up behind him on the stairs. "Sorry, black-dragon-pup. Will hurt much." Mokuba walked back out, waving the ace bandage high.  
  
Jou nodded and winced when Marik put him into an impossibly taught full- nelson.  
  
"Ok, Thief's-Hikari, go."  
  
Sorry, Jou, but you asked me to do this." Ryou grasped Jou's arm, above the brake with his left hand and below the brake with his right. "You got him?"  
  
"Yup, go."  
  
Ryou gave Jou's arm a strong, viscious jerk, which caused Jou to try squirm and snarl painfully, to straighten it and then swiftly set it back into it's proper position. "Seto, grab the ace bandage and wrap his arm tightly."  
  
Marik pulled Jou tighter against him as Seto wrapped, speaking soothing words into his ear. "Almost done, dragon-pup. See? White dragon-pup finished now. See? You ok now."  
  
"Marik," Jou ground out, "if you don't shut up, I will kick your ass."  
  
"Ummm, ok, Seto-dragon-pup? Hold Jou. Need to let go and not get hurt."  
  
"Easy." The yami immediately let go when the brunette swept their injured host up into his arms and carried him inside. He missed the knowing smile the three shared.  
  
"I guess I'll make lunch." Mokuba drawled while motioning for the two other guests to preceed him into the house. "Turkey sandwiches still on the menu?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!!  
  
Hey, if you guys can guess the two who Mokuba's with, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! 


End file.
